


Not Too Much Fun

by Typosmyown



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad at tagging, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Dick riding, M/M, Misuse of amplifier, Public Sex, Top!Harry, Top!Liam, Top!Niall, Top!Zayn, bottom!Louis, sex toy, still tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typosmyown/pseuds/Typosmyown
Summary: Returning to Club G.A.Y the day after their first post XFactor performance at the private, members only club leads to a different kind of “public performance”. Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall work together to meets Louis demands by fucking him on the same stage that they performed the night before. The thing is Louis expected a new level of “exposure” to be shown to his band mates only but finds he enjoys it even more when the normally closed Sundays club begins to fill with its regulars upon word getting out about the boyband back to have “a little too much fun”.





	1. Club G.A.Y

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeNnYdAv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeNnYdAv/gifts), [elmara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmara/gifts).



> Yes, this is filling the request for Louis getting fucked in public by all four of the lads. If you don’t remember or know of their Club G.A.Y performance in 2011 you got to check it out. (PS I’m sure this has been written several times already.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Setting: Year 2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though this is not identified as an AU fiction this is  
> A  
> Work  
> Of  
> Fiction
> 
> L o o s l e y based on persons who are not meant to be maligned by this characterization.  
> ***
> 
> Share the love. Treat others with kindness. Treat yourselves with kindness.

The G.A.Y club owner wasn’t ever anticipating the frenzy surrounding the boyband One Direction would be an issue when he booked the propped up group created by his longtime friend Simon Cowell. He selected them from a list of XFactors competitors because he was seeking some amusing act for performing at his entertainment club to his birthday in September. When the group was formed in 2010 they were unknown. He recalls joking with Cowell about throwing them a consolation prize of having a gig planned for 2011 because they were certain to fade into history as soon as they were out of the made for TV talent competition.

The thing is they didn’t get disqualified early. In fact they hung on, got better and better each week and while One Direction didn’t win the competition, this made for ratings boyband had taken over the popular culture with their down to earth, clean cut images combined with their sizzling good-looks. That the five had vocal talent was almost secondary because the group Simon put together had a boy next door in every flavor. From the adorable Irish Niall, to the exotic Zayn Malik. The confident, yet doe-eyed Liam Payne to the killer-smile and endless curls of Harry Styles. And then there was Louis. Louis who came off as too gay to be good for business was taking on a huge image makeover following news of his relationship with his high school sweetheart was fizzed out. To avoid speculation that this faltering was caused by an undeniably overt spark between Styles and Tomlinson two things had to happen. Well three. 

First Harry would be playing up an image of very into girls, not only girls but older girls...women. Rumors would suggest he has a thing for XFactor host Caroline Flack, nearly twenty years his senior. Louis would take a beard and try to tone down his innuendos. And what was possibly the hardest is that was that everyone in Louis circle, family and close friends would be working to create an image of Louis which is polar opposite of what is at his core. Simply Louis have to have rumored challenges to accepting the gay culture. Louis’ grandfather Keith Tomlinson took on projecting this image with vigor, frequently getting into battles on Twitter with fans who hyped the idea of Larry Stylinson. So effective was the propaganda that when September 2011 rolls around and the global sensation boyband is set to perform at G.A.Y on a Saturday one September night that it is not the massive flood of fans descending upon the club that concerns club owner Jermey Joseph. It is something else. 

What is of primary concern for Jeremy is the advanced notion that one of the band members is very homophobic. The band is set to arrive in under an hour when Jeremy gets a call back from Simon responding to the message he left Simon earlier that day. His message thanked Simon for the extra security. He assured Simon in the message that his regular club security would strictly enforce the private clubs policy, only club members would be afforded entry on the night of this high-profile performance, so security is not an issue. It’s something else that troubles him, please call back.

“Jeremy, hi, sorry to take so long to get back to you. So what is the problem you eluded to?”

“Again thanks for the help with the security Simon. It’s pretty crazy outside the club. Little girls by the thousands screaming their heads off. The thing I’m concerns about is whether all of the lads will be comfortable here given how they’ve become this crazy huge success among the teen girls. We’ve got no problems telling minors, and straight girls of age that this is not the place for them. Our well known policy of this being a members only club, one that caters to the gay culture, mostly gay men, makes keeping the sea of screaming girls that have flooded into this district out on the street and not in the building. The problem is there has been so much press about one of the boys being very opposed to my clubs kind of patrons. We sent out passes, wristbands to all club members to help sorting out who is a regular and who is not because of the demand for attending this performance. Of our regulars who’ve already entered we have a ratio of men to women members of nine to one. Knowing now what I didn’t know back then, that you have a lad in the group who is rather homophobic, I wouldn’t have picked them for this booking. I don’t think he will be comfortable here tonight. The testosterone in the air is so thick you can see it. Even the lesbians who are here are the kind of lesbians who would like to wear a strap on and go to town on these boys of yours if given a chance.”

“Jeremy I understand your concern but I assure you the lad in question isn’t going to be the slightest unsettled by a sea of men who want in his pants. Trust me. Louis, Tomlinson, is the one who we’ve tooled, to use a pun, to the image of our design because when we put this group together we were going for singers who could pull off the stunt but with an emphasis on the cute looks that the little girls will spend money on merc like it’s water running through their fingers. Teenage girls have a lot of money to spend and are an untapped market. All they need is a pretty face and a fairy tale story. The only fairy is Louis’ story is Louis. He’s so hard core into dick up his ass that I had to put a serious slap down on him and Harry because everyone living at the XFactor house with them kept finding them fucking with zero filter for code of conduct when sharing habitation of such as they were. The other contestants would get back to the house to find Louis bent over various furniture, or they’d fuck with the door open despite everyone else being at the the house too, there were times we were finding them in broom closets at various public events having a quick shag, and don’t think I can count the number of times Louis would join us in a meeting with his hand whipping his mouth because he’d just been sucking Harry off. The public perception of the boys all being straight is for banking the money while it flows. That’s all.”

Jeremy looks at out the window to the view out back of the club. The arrival of the boys is obvious to Jeremy because the screams of girls ratchets up to sonic ear-piercingly decibels. Sure enough the series of black SUVs stop. Doors open. Security escorts five waving lads from cars to club. Their band having arrived earlier so this is a quick process. 

Jeremy identifies the one lad he thinks is Louis. He looked at the publicly photo he has a copy off on his desk which was the image used when the invitations were sent out to members. The picture shows a lad with short curly hair, shorter than Harry’s, brown puppy eyes, bushy eyebrows. He’s wearing a plaid shirt in the photo. “Louis is the one who has brown eyes and the short curly hair, is that right?” 

Simon laughs. “No, that’s Liam. Everyone gets Liam and Louis confused. Louis has blue eyes. Skin like he’s spends all his time in the sun somewhere despite that he is from sunless Doncaster.”

Jeremy chokes. “The pixie? Louis is the pixie?”

“Pixie, fairy, you name it. That’s him. Trust me the arse on that one will make everyone at your party tonight cream for a taste of it. He’s wearing his favorite tight red pants tonight too. By tight I mean that I think they literally spray them on him the pants are so tight. Then Louis turns up the hem so his tan ankles show. There’s something about his ankles that say ‘Take me out back anytime.’ So you’re going to be very happy with that one performing for you tonight.”

Jeremy looks at the picture of the lads again. The pixie has the prettiest pale pink lips. His smile in the photo is playful as are the shape of his eyebrows. His nose is pert, his hair worn in a soft fringe. His blue eyes are framed with a full set of lashes that look far too full to be natural. And then there is that skin like Simon described. For sure Jeremy knows it’s likely that the crowd would rather discover if he is free of tan lines. 

Before they end their call Jeremy thanks Simon one more time. Simon tells Jeremy to have fun, “just not too much fun.” 

Jeremy gets the suggestion that Simon was hinting about Jeremy would likely enjoy having a go at Louis. 

Leaving his office Jeremy takes the stairs down two the floor level. The dj has the music hyping up the crowd so it’s hard to hear anything noise from outside of the screaming girls this level. He goes past a couple security personnel positioned so no one goes to the back of the club where these boys should be before they will perform. 

Entering the room set up for performers back stage Jeremy is met with a shock. In person these five lads are probably about ten times more attractive than they look in their press or on TV. More strikingly attractive. More dangerously youthful. Most notably jarring to Jeremy’s senses is how Louis is particularly delicate and small. It’s surprise to Jeremy because he watched some of the XFactor, not a lot but enough to recall that all of the lads were similar in height. In the year since they started on the show it appears that in addition to growth in their performances that four of them were still developing physically. When did they pass Louis in height? Jeremy doesn’t know but it gives Louis an added degree of femininity. 

When the hand-shake introductions gives Jeremy a chance to touch, he does his best to try to not to show how much he wants his hold of Louis’ hand to linger. Simon is right to have warned him. ‘Not t o o much fun.’


	2. Flamboyant red pants

The boys took the stage met by a crowd that was the most insane of any crowd the club had ever hosted. The popularity of the group had become such a global phenomenon there was not a person in the crowd who didn’t know the words to every song they perform. 

Jeremy stays just off stage waiting for a massive multi-tiered cake that is about to be delivered to this event which is a celebration of his 40th birthday. He enjoys seeing the view of the crowds reaction and the unique angle of watching the boys. 

It becomes obvious that most of them are dressed very subdued. Muted colors. Clothing that makes no statement. Liam is closest to his side of the stage where he is where he’s back off from the center of the stage though he is the vocal that leads off on most of their songs. Liam is wearing dark pants, a denim button up shirt with its collar turned up. His look is very understated. Very “str8” as Jeremy likes to use in his tweets when taking about the hets.

Next off from Liam is Niall. The blond haired lad has a boring mix of kacky trousers and a pale greyish-blue button up shirt. He too, like Liam hangs back from thrall of exuberant fans at the stage’s edge. He seemed a little intimidated by the crowd. 

Next in line across the stage is Zayn. Zayn is wearing grey pants and a brown plaid shirt with braces. Another boring color palette that says noting flamboyant. The only interesting part of the look was what Jeremy overheard when he was showing them to the stage. It was in the hallway with the five lads walking along like a pack of bumbling puppies as they bump into each other and jostled like this is how they always move as an amorphous unit in of energetic anticipation in taking to the stage.

Overheard from Louis. “First off Zayn, your wearing them all wrong. The idea is for them to dangle down so they enhance the arse area. They need to give the look of you are wearing a garter. Besides if you leave them up like that they will loose their elasticity. Me and Harry want to use them later so he can tie me up, don’t want them stretched out.” 

That said Louis knocked the braces off Zayn’s torso so they hung as he suggested. Zayn’s attempt to reposition them was met with Louis slapping his hands. The impression Jeremy got is that Louis is a sassy little bitch. He might be “bent over furniture” a lot by Harry as Simon said but he gives off enough attitude to suggest he is nobody’s submissive.

Harry’s look for the performance while it is not as drab as the other three was more or less neutral to interpretation though it was the most professional. He wears dark, somewhat loose fit, denim pants. A white dress shirt under a maroon, tailored jacket. 

And then there is Louis. He looks like he spent the day in a sunny park somewhere and it a poster child for “the boys of summer”. His attire “screams look at me”. Or perhaps, “look at my ass”. While the simple blue tee shirt has an effect of creating interest in wanting to see more of what delicate bone structure underlies it, the bright, bright, flamboyant red pants that are filled out nicely in the arse area scream for notice. 

What is also notable about Louis, and Harry, but mostly Louis, is how these two interact with the crowd. While Liam, Niall and Zayn hang back much from the stage edge Louis practically throws himself at the crowd. That is unless he is bonding with Harry. The two of them orbit each other, hands on each other. One second one is next to Zayn, the next they’ve switched, and then they are so all over each other it’s hard to see where one of them starts and the other ends. Always if Louis breaks way from Harry he is doing this to interact with the crowd. The men. The hungry-looking gay men. The boldness Louis demonstrates spurs Harry on to be more engaging too as it seems these two lads are in gay heaven here on stage at Club G.A.Y.

A caterer team makes their way to where Jeremy stands with the cake preparing as planned for assisting taking the cake to the stage. The boys know after three five songs they pause for Jeremy’s announcement. The cake is revealed. Follow this the lads complete their six-song set performance with “What Makes You Beautiful” and the show is done.

So why does Jeremy get a funny feeling when he sees Louis stop what he was doing and make a hard stare at the cake before getting a devious smile and resuming singing. What mischief was in that lad’s head to make him give that smile upon seeing the cake?


	3. The Cake

Jeremy takes the stage to a audience response that is so full of gratitude for this small venue special show that they hardly seem less excited about him interrupting it for a minute to make a brief statement before the final song and cake reveal.

He thanks the boys for being there. He thanks the audience too. With the cake brought out into view he announces this is the best birthday ever. Louis looks at the cake and comes to him. 

Jeremy gets a giddy feeling with Louis boldness though he knows not why. The blazingly blue eyes feel penetrating meeting his, Louis does a nod to the cake, his diminutive stature, delicateness, the fricken flutter of his full lashes arrest Jeremy for a split second as Louis says barely loud enough for Jeremy to hear over the boisterous crowd.

“But I thought that was for Niall maybe. Tomorrow is his birthday, September 19.”

Jeremy has a urge like he should pull Louis into him and kiss him the lad is so sweet and cute. 

He resists.

“I’m sorry. Had I but known. I would have had the cake fixed for both of us.”

“Okay.” The pixie says with a playful smile. No. Devious. Devious like what he made earlier when he first say the cake off stage. 

No sooner said Louis goes to the cake, this huge culinary masterpiece of six layers. On the top where it reads “Happy Birthday to Me” Louis wipes the words “to Me” off with once massive wipe of his hand clearing frosting off like a bulldozer plowed through it.

Liam is shocked. “Louis!”

Harry is bent over laughing. Zayn and Niall appear confused as to just how to react.

Harry chimes in spurred by Liam’s attempt to reprimand. “Yeah, Louis it’s not polite to put your hands on the top of someone else’s birthday cake.”

It becomes clear that Louis really isn’t the type of person that takes to discipline well. Particularly from his peers. 

Louis shrugs. He puts his hand right into the top tier of the cake grabbing a huge hand full, he takes a bite of what he’s carved out. One bite then he throws the handful of cake at Harry. It misses Harry so Louis takes not one but two more hand fulls in rapids succession because the the second hand-full that he throws at Harry misses Harry too, same with the third. 

This leads to a huge mess of utterly destroyed cake on the stage floor and yet the crowd has gone wild again everyone is laughing at Louis who proceeds to wipe his frosting coated hand off on his blue shirt but not before he does a much to suggestive attempt to lick much of it off first. 

The mental image that permeates the minds of even the most modest of person is one of Louis licking cum. Louis coated in cream substance strongly implies he is the recipient of the cum dump of many. There is simply not other way to interpret his look in any other way. Caters scamper to relocate the cake again before Louis can do more of this. They begin to hand out slices as they work on the cake to where it’s taken to floor level for people to help themselves to a slice as they are passed around. Even with Louis destroying the top layer if the pieces are small there could be enough should everyone want a slice but with the mayhem on stage returning to the lads resuming singing, most people are choosing to enjoy the show.

How can they not? Now they’ve got the hilarity of Harry having a hard time navigating around as he’s got both a cake coated compatriot and stage floor to content with. A couple of towels are thrown to the lads because the floor is slick, but as much as the five lads can they try to complete the show.

Louis is having far to much fun, reaching out to the front stage fans, laughing every time Harry fall which is frequent. Even in the best of circumstances Harry’s rapid growth spurt in height over the past year has left Harry as coordinated on his long legs and Bambi on ice and that’s on the best of circumstances!

Jeremy resumed his spot watching off to the side. Whenever Louis licks more of the cream that still coats one hand, Louis is doing it with such an overt manner to licking cream off his hand like it is his dom’s cum. Jeremy can’t help but want to do bad things with Louis. He wants to grip Louis’ hips, mark his silky golden neck, as he fucks this lad into oblivion. Maybe it would help it Louis would simply get out of that damn cum-coated shirt for fucks-sake. 

Paul Higgins, head of the security or as Simon calls him, head wrangler of the hooligans, joins Jeremy as the song ends and the lads are each in turn thanking the crowd. 

“Is he always like?” that Jeremy asks without needing to say which “he” is referred to. 

Paul laughs. “Yep, yep he is. Never would have guessed it according to Simon. When he tried out he was seen a shy, sweet, pretty face, delicate, ideally polite manners. He can turn that on when we need him to. But most of the time he is the biggest pain in the arse of the lot. If he’s not twisting one of the other lad’s nipples, or sucking Harry off he’s probably climbing something really high or running off. He’s just a royal pain in the arse. We knew he’d get into mischief tonight. Here among a crowd of adult, mostly gay men he can drop the act. Be himself. Sorry he’s made such a mess. He’s just like that.” 

Jeremy watches Louis. Oh what he would give to see Louis on his knees working Harry cock in his pretty mouth. Now that would be the show Jeremy wants for his birthday. 

Once wrangler Paul has the boys off stage Jeremy goes out before the crowd again as his house dj prepares to resume his jam. He makes a singular request. 

“We owe the boys one hell of a thank you, again, and seeing how the cake fiasco began with the information that Niall Horan has a birthday tomorrow, I’m going to ask that any of you who want to win a year’s free renewal to your club membership here at gay, please fill out a renewal slip and on the back write down an idea for a gift I can have sent to Niall for being such a sport and coming to perform for us on the eve of his own birthday. I’ll go through the ideas later tonight and find a winner based on who’s gift I feel is the best idea. Thank you again and enjoy the party.” 

Jeremy leaves the stage going back to the rear of the club to the guest lounge for performers. He walks into the room, lively with laughter and banter. 

His stomach flips in that good way as his breath arrest momentarily. 

Son of a bitch Louis is shirtless. His sticky, caked shirt off he’s laughing with the other four lads as someone with them is making an attempt to find in a stylists bag something else for Louis to put on for the ride home. The woman, a motherly dark-skinned woman by the name of Caroline is chastising Louis under her breath while not really under her breath as to suggested she’s been in this situation with him before. 

As much as Jeremy tries to not he just can’t help but feel his dick harden in his pants because shirtless Louis took away the cum-dump image but has replaced it with the ideal way to note every feature that makes Louis the perfect twink. 

Shirtless reveals how Louis has far too silky, golden skin for a person of British heritage. His chest is slight, hairless, too refined for a person his age. He’s got these pronounced collarbones that look made for one to drink shots from proceeding filling the divots with jizz after fucking his mouth as he lays under the top. His nips are tiny, like the everything else of his torso. Ironically for one so thin and fine bones his arms have a lovely shapeliness to them. 

And then there is the other aspect of his “shape”. 

Louis has the tiniest waist. Tiny. But then...Louis’ hips, his bum...there is where it goes beyond the wildest imagination. Why does Louis fill out his pants so well unless he is meant for being fucked?


	4. Suggestions

Club G.A.Y isn’t open on Sunday’s which is good for Jeremy as he spent a couple more hours there after the last members left the club at 2AM closing time. While the bartenders cashed out their tills Jeremy went through the pail of renewal slips, entires for the reward of a free renewal for a year to lucky person who jotted down the best idea of a birthday present for Niall. 

Jeremy’s interest was held by the type of suggestions he discovered, suggestions he’d never expect. 

Typically each piece of paper had the member’s name and number on the renewal form side. On the back were gift ideas that all seemed to share the same theme. “Since birthday boy Niall looks to be the only V.I.R.G.I.N at G.A.Y my suggestion for a great present is to have that twink Louis to ride/suck his dick.” 

It was overwhelming universal that the members referenced Niall’s apparent innocence and Louis’ bottom-qualities or twinkishness. After that the suggestions sorted out to be about 50/50 of suggestions for Louis to either suck Niall off or to be fucked by the birthday boy. 

There were a few notes referencing someone eating Louis out, either Harry, Liam or Zayn doing the honor, before Louis rides away with Niall’s virginity. 

This is why Jeremy found himself once he was home taking a long, cold shower but unable to get rest until he wanked himself off. He then searched the internet for info about Louis and found a Sugar Scape video where an interviewer asked Louis about his first kiss. The way Louis looked so soft, feminine, sweet was adorable. How Louis seemed to be trying to be polite as he stifled a blush, left one of his hands brush his own neck at the intersection of neck and shoulders...it simply made him seem so so very innocent not at all like he’d been on stage under the hungry watchfulness of a largely gay crowd. 

A very different side of Louis revealed itself during that performance. Louis was a brazen, bold, fearless twink. One who craved adoration. One who seemed ready to give himself up to the sea of hungry men who were admiring the boys. 

*** 

Late Sunday afternoon Jeremy is heading to work. Several hours before he had missed a call from Simon. Something about some trinket Harry lost, perhaps lost at the club, would Jeremy call him back.

...

“Simon, hi sorry to take so long to get back to you. Those boys made for one hell of a birthday hangover. Thanks again. What’s up?”

“It seems the lads were all wearing a few bracelets last night and Harry seems to have had one break and he lost a charm that was special to him. Is there any chance someone can check in your lost and found at the club? Or can I send someone by to have a look? He said he thinks it broke when he had a number of falls on the stage, something about a cake and frosting all over the stage floor.”

Jeremy smiles. The mention of the frosting plants a pleasing image in his mind.

“Sure, send someone around. I’m on my way to the club now. And yes, the floor was a mess of frosting, that was Louis’ making. He sure does know how to have fun.”

“That’s one way of putting it. I’ll send someone by shortly.”

Jeremy welcomes the request. He’s been in his office at the club for about and hour when his sole employee who works Sundays, a bouncer, lets him know the search is on for the trinket. The way the nouncer says “they are looking for it now” has Jeremy curious. 

Sure enough he finds that the “they” looking for the lost trinket is all five of the lads from One Direction. Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis. 

Louis who looks to be wearing someone’s idea of a joke. He’s got on a tight pair of pants again. They are white. His shirt, a blue tee once again, is a very pale blue that accentuates the color of his eyes. Notably the shirt has got a slight sheerness to it and a very loose, v-neckline. Jeremy guesses it’s from a women’s catalogue because it’s far too feminine to be from a menswear collection. One last bit of the look? A pair of braces. Braces that are useless as they are hanging down giving a hint of that garter belt look that he spoke of the night before when Zayn was wearing a similar pair. 

Everyone expresses to Jeremy that they grateful for the opportunity last night, it was “massive fun” they add, and Harry thanks Jeremy for allowing them to search. 

Jeremy leaves them to that since the club hasn’t been cleaned yet if the charm was on the floor it’s likely still there. He moves to the bar area to go through some future schedules posted since a message from one of the bartenders is requesting a switch of shifts for the up-coming week. 

Jeremy doesn’t deny himself this opportunity so to slyly watch the lads while acting busy. The lads pay him no mind, seem to be unaware he hasn’t returned to his office upstairs. Indeed they play around more than actually searching. It’s only Harry who is actively looking for the charm. He picks up dirty towels to shake them out in case the trinket is hidden under one. These towels lie here and there on the floor that one of the employees was using the night before to try to wipe up frosting while the lads sung “What Makes You Beautiful”. The others look around on the floor too but not very seriously. Little by little they make their sweep for the trinket broader. Much of the time they are simply pushing each other around and wrestling ever so slight like a band of puppies at play. 

Eventually they come across where Jeremy left the pail with the slips of papers that contain members’ suggestions for a birthday gift for Niall. Surely they heard Jeremy’s offer to his members. Curiosity prompts what happens next. 

Liam reaches into the pail. He takes out a renewal slip. Reading what is on the back of it he laughs. Nudges Zayn. Shows it to Zayn. Zayn laughs too. 

Zayn reaches in next. Reads a second suggestion. He laughs. Hands the paper to Liam. Liam’s laughs at what Zayn has fished out too. 

This opens the flood gate. Liam and Zayn are pulling out and reading the collection of ideas from club members as rapidly as they can. Laughing hysterically and adding to their behavior a nudges combined with directing shared whispers and glances directed at Niall or Louis. 

Louis has found a ball that the dj uses sometimes to engage the crowd and has taken to playing at football moves trying g to engage Niall. It’s Harry who notices that Liam and Zayn are entertained by what is in the pail. He goes to them. 

“What are you doing? I don’t think it’s in there.” 

“Harry, so you remember the challenge Jeremy made, give him the best suggestion for a present for Niall and win a free years membership renewal? You got to read these!” 

Jeremy is worried this is going to go badly because it is very clear that Harry and Louis are a thing. Surprisingly Harry laughs when he sees the nature of the ideas for Niall’s birthday gift. Laughing heartily at one Harry looks over at Louis and Niall like it’s a potential that he’s not thought of and surely doesn’t see as a threat. 

Harry grabs a handful of the small slips and reads more of them. He joins Liam and Zayn in amusement over these suggestions despite how some of them of the contents are quite vial and filthy. 

Harry finds one that has him bent over with particularly hard laughter. Sharing it elicits the same reaction from Zayn and Liam. Once he regains some composure Harry goes over to Louis and Niall, bumps Louis to show Louis the paper. 

Louis laughs, snags the slip from Harry’s hand and gives it to Niall. 

Niall reads it. His hand goes to his mouth, then he turns away for Harry and Louis blushing so red that even Jeremy can see the flush from afar. He takes a few steps away but Louis pulls him from behind. 

When Niall turns around Louis proceeds to drop to his knees in front of Niall. 

The second Louis lays a hand on the front of Niall’s pants over the zipper closure Jeremy points his phone at the scene. 

He selects “group”, “members”, makes a short text comment before he sends this out live. The text simply reads “back door unlocked”. Followed by three words “share the fantasy”.


	5. Taste of Niall

On his knees Louis palms over the front of Niall’s pants, the same kind of shapeless kaki pants he wore at the performance the night before, and smiles up at the blond-haired lad. 

“Apparently most the ideas for you birthday involve me on my knees for you Niall, that or bent over, for y o u. What do you say, it is y o u r birthday?”

Niall’s blush turns his complexion bright red. He looks around to Harry, Liam and Zayn, down briefly at Louis who remains prone with a tilt to his head like he’s playing all innocent, then back at the other three lads.

“I, I, I donno that is such a good idea...aren’t you, and Harry, and me...I’m not into lads in that way!”

Harry blurts out “Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.”

Zayn chimes in to. “Really? Not into lads? Then why is it Niall that you’re always long in the shower after we’ve come upon Louis and Harry?”

Liam laughs with a nod to Zayn and a slap on Zayn’s back. “It’s about time Niall you stretched your experiences beyond getting personal with your own hand. If someone wanted to give me a piece of Louis for my birthday I sure would never say ‘no’. Particularly not when given the opportunity to shut him up for a change putting my dick in that sassy mouth of his!”

Niall blushes anew. Louis hasn’t moved his hand from where it’s pressing along Niall’s pants. Rather he has been rubbing over the zipper with one hand while the other plays at cupping Niall’s balls.

Peering up at Niall, with a playfulness Jeremy has to imagine, Louis eggs Niall on.

“Besides Niall,” Louis says teasingly, “you may think you want to say ‘not into lads’ but this cock of yours says ‘suck me’.”

It would seem impossible for anyone to get more red in the face than Niall had been but he does deepen in his blush.

Everyone laughs except Louis who rubs over Niall’s kakis, peering up at Niall like he’s waiting permission to do more.

In the process of laughing the lads on stage don’t hear that the darken club, a dance floor or tables illuminated not with the absence of lights has gained a few onlookers who stealthy creep into the club.

Harry steps in closer to where Niall and Louis are. He pets Louis on the head like this is his servant to command. To offer. Louis looks up to Harry and smiles. Is it possible that Louis has no shame over this?

Harry bends down and kisses Louis. The kiss looks deep, a plunging tongue appears to reward Louis but it’s a short oral praise. Pulling away from Louis Harry puts a hand on Niall’s shoulder.

“Let him do this for you Niall. Consider it a present from him and me. You are in good hands, literally, really good hands with Louis. If it doesn’t feel right you can say stop and he’ll stop.”

Harry thumbs gesture at Zayn and Liam. “And then we can watch these two have a go at Louis’ mouth.”

Niall’s reaction is to hurriedly, clumsily unfasten, unzip his pants. 

Louis pulls the pants and the briefs down together slowly. He makes his voice soothing and soft. It’s sort of hard to hear him but it sounds like he says something like he will stop of Niall doesn’t feel comfortable but to trust him.

Niall nods as Louis takes a nicely stiffened dick that comes free in one of his hands with his other returning to play at cuddling Niall’s balls. 

The first place Louis’ mouth touches is those balls, or his tongue actually. He licks them. It’s seems to Jeremy view like Louis is licking them with a rapid flick of tongue on balls. 

Niall’s hands go to Louis’ hair, he groans. His legs get visibly shaky. Shit. Louis hasn’t even parted his lips yet for cock and he’s got Niall teetering.

That causes three of them to take Niall by the arms and drag him back to semi lean, or sort of sit on a large amplifier on the stage. Liam and Zayn pull Niall’s clothing off. When Niall looks to Louis he finds Harry has arrested Louis to kiss him while slipping the braces down. Once the kiss ends Harry slips Louis shirt off, swats him of the bum and says “Go get him tiger. Show the birthday boy heaven.”

Liam and Zayn look at Louis with visible admiration as he comes to Niall again to take his knees, this time between parted legs with Niall’s bum stabilized on the support of the amplifier.

Jeremy also notes there are now about fifteen of club members hovering in the shadows wat hung this. 

“I’d like to suck you off now Niall. Please.”

Niall’s response comes in the form of referencing god as Louis licks his dick. Taking to moving his free hand to reach Niall other places. Once lips take what is barely more than the tip of Niall’s head Niall’s legs start to falter more.

“Louis!” Niall gasps. His breath becomes a series of pants and hitching breaths. 

As Louis slowing sinks down taking a couple inches of Niall all Niall can do is only gasp and pant more as he chants “Ohgodohgodohgod...” 

Louis works the terminal few inches of cock with what must be a rolling pattern in his mouth by how his head moves. His hand steadies the base of Niall’s length. Niall has to give up his prayers at this point. He makes noises that are hard to describe; choking back something indescribable for the virgin perhaps? 

“Tease much Louis? He can’t last much longer, he’s so red he’s sure to burst any time now.” Harry says. It seems with the way Harry is touching himself, Zayn and Liam too that the dismissed jealousy isn’t totally absent.

Louis must hear that in Harry’s voice which was a bit telling with its tone. The twink lets go of Niall’s dick with his hand, both hands grip on Niall’s hips to stabilize Niall the entire length and he goes down.

All the way down. Every inch of Niall is in his mouth, throat. Niall goes catatonic, unable to communicate a word for a few seconds until when the words do come out, it’s in a slurry of obscenities and praises. If this is Niall’s first non-lonely-hand job induced orgasm it must be a great one. He falls back before Louis pulls off of his dick A wipe of the back of a hand across Louis’ mouth is the only sign that Louis intended, unlike the night before with the cake, to leave not one drop of mess.

Harry does the sweetest thing. Sweet and well...he brings another kiss to Louis. Another one where his tongue invades Louis’ mouth. Most certainly he gets a taste of Niall in so doing.

Another sign his sharing will have limitations Harry follows the kiss with a possessive remark. “Now I’ll know if I ever get a taste of that who has been taking freedoms in my absence.”

Louis turns to Harry. Jeremy is afforded a good look at his face. Louis looks pleased with himself. 

Back in the dark recesses the club has a growing population of on-lookers. Before they or Jeremy can question in the show is over Louis pouts.

“But Harry if that left a bad taste in your mouth maybe you could perform the service of eating me out? Wanna fulfill the present as it was scribble out.”

This has Niall making himself regain composure. He rolls himself more upright.

“What? We’re not done yet?” Questions the astonished looking Irish lad.

Louis stands up and begins undoing his pants. The insanely tight, white pants. As he pushes them down he has to shimmy a bit to work them off flesh that is far too luscious, sinful, for anyone with such a tiny torso and angelic face.

Stepping on them to slip them off at the floor there stands Louis bare. It’s unbelievable he is built like he is. Jeremy is glad there are others to bear witness. Louis turns to Niall, giving Niall a brief kiss before using Niall’s legs as a cushion under him as he folds himself over them laying his torso crossways on Niall’s lap. Taking a spread-leg stance Louis chides Harry. 

“Go on the Harry. Or would you rather Zayn or Liam give it a go?”

Harry makes a smirky laugh. His hands go to molding Louis’ arse, he makes cheeks part, nibbles on each one in turn. 

Louis chides him once more. “Go on then. I want that Niall-tainted tongue of your licking into me opening me for cock before I ride him.”

Snap. Harry stands up. He slaps Louis’ arse hard. It’s so hard a slap, so loud that Niall jerks in surprise, Louis arches and hisses.

“No I think I like the taste of Niall. Maybe one of the other lads want a taste of you.”


	6. A birthday present for Niall

Harry looks at Liam and Zayn. The two have surprised expressions. Is Harry...

“Ar, ar, are you offering Louis’ arse....to us?” Liam asks after a stutter.

Harry has one hand still on a butt cheek as the other sweeps over Louis’ back with Louis remaining bent over on top M Niall’s lap. Louis sways his arse ever so slightly left to right like a tease. 

He adds to Harry’s offer, “Well we didn’t do anything special for your birthdays.” Speaking to Zayn and Liam. 

Liam pushes Zayn. It causes Zayn to stumble the few feet to close the gap between he and Louis, Harry, Niall.

Louis continues to wave his bum ever so slight. Laying over Niall’s lap, Niall joins Harry in rubbing Louis’ back. It’s not surprising to anyone watching, which now is a crowd of twice as many, when Zayn goes to his knees at Louis’ presented bottom. 

“Are you serious?” 

Harry nods. 

It looks like even from farther away that Zayn’s hands shake as they slowly reach for Louis. Once they plant on full, round cheeks those hands become active, immediately fondling, squeezing, parting flesh, squishing it. 

“You know Lou, ever since I saw you’re bum the first time in a tight pair of briefs when we did the video diaries during the show, you wearing that pair with the lipstick kisses all over them, you said, I remember they were a gift from your girlfriend Hanna, it’s been a curiosity what lies within those briefs.”

Louis snorts, “You know I’m aware the way you pat me bum it’s more than a mild curiousity. Go ahead, don’t be shy Zayn. We’re all brothers here.”

Zayn fully parts Louis’ cheeks. 

“Louis. This is, its...you’re, you’re so...tiny. Pink. Pristine. Can’t imagine this thing is what Harry stuffs himself into?”

Harry is grinning like a smug idiot. Niall continues his praising caressing touch over Louis back, perhaps Niall is as eager as Harry to see what Zayn will do.

Harry confirms for Niall and Liam, some number of others unknown to him, the sensation that is in Zayn’s hands. “Yes, and if you think what is in your hands is fabulous you should know that you have no idea how the most incredible feeling in the world is really still to come when you fill Louis with dick.”

Louis smartly interrupts this Louis-appreciation around him. “Can one of you get on with it. I want to get to riding Niall before it’s his next birthday!”

Zayn looks at Harry. In his hands Louis’ cheeks still parted wide. “What do I do?”

Harry makes a smirk face. He can see despite the sloppy-fit style of Zayn’s cargo pants that Zayn has an erection. The cause nothing more than the feel in his hands on Louis’ arse and the look of Louis’ entrance, unplundered, tight, perfection.

“Well you can go tongue first or tickle him there with a wet finger. Louis is, how do I say it...very sensitive. He likes it all. You figure it out, geez Zayn.” 

Zayn looks back to Louis who is literally tapping his fingers on the amp which he and Naill are still reclined, the finger tapping suggesting Louis’ impatience. 

Zayn buries his face in Louis’ full bum like it had a gravitational force compelling him into it. 

It’s a sudden plunge. Zayn’ eyes closed. His head makes a wriggling movement once he has contact like he is enjoying lavishly ravaging this. His immediate, muffled moans of eagerness are mixed with Louis’ more free vocal exclamations. Maybe this is why none of the five lads hear a peep from those watching although Jeremy is sure he is not the only one who has let out a “Oh” in response to Zayn’s dive. 

Zayn’s enthusiasm to his task, so loud, is sloppy and random. He mumbles and moans to say how he is enjoying the ass he’s buried his face in. It’s only that he is an extreme mess of uncoordination about it which Harry can see how Zayn is using too much eagerness and not enough finesse. Harry’s compelled to comment. 

“If I didn’t know better I’d think you’ve never done this before Zayn.”

Zayn stops. He looks at Harry. Niall shares a curiousity being the best situated to witness Zayn’s disorganized approach.

“Honestly, never have. Never wanted it before. There’s just something about...” says Niall.

“About Louis?” Liam asks. 

“I, I, I wish it were my birthday, to be honest.” Zayn admits suggesting he’d like more than simply eating Louis out. 

Harry smirks. All three of them have weighed in. Harry moves to pet Louis like this is his pet cat. Harry’s prized possession. “Maybe we can celebrate yours early,” Harry says to Zayn, “after Niall.” he says to Niall. “What do you think Louis?” 

Harry’s asks elicits and almost purr of the answer from Louis. “If you would enjoy that, Harry.”

Harry’s fingers dance over Louis as he praises him for his willingness. “I would like that very much. Wouldn’t want to leave out Liam though, would we?”

The laugh Louis gives has a hint of a squeal of delight. Those in the darken club have a hint that these are not ideas that are new to Harry and Louis. It has a hint of something of a fantasy. Five so close. For Harry, like them this is a show. 

The suggestion that Liam has a place in this has Liam closing in. While Zayn remains face within inches of Louis’ arse, Liam takes place opposite of Harry where he takes to rubbing his hand over Louis’ backside. Liam’s desire to participate is evident yet he suggests he’s content to pass.

“No offense mate but I’m not sure our little one here can manage,” Liam says trying to sound not too cocky about himself. 

“Oh please.” Is all Louis says with sass dripping from his disbelief in two words. “Maybe you better let me be the judge of that.”

Harry slaps Louis’ arse, nudging Zayn like to say move aside. Zayn lets Harry take his place on knees, hands gripping Louis’ arse. Harry announces his plan, “to get on with it”, and little more than a few seconds into Harry licking into Louis has Louis mewing and moaning like what Harry does flips his switches. Zayn, Liam and Niall enjoying watching as Harry works his way in deeper, letting his fingers come to assist to work open Louis’ body until one, two eventually, fingers trade finger-fucking or scissoring Louis’ hole mixed with some intermittent tongue fucks. Each transition in succession elicits from Louis noises that are a mix of moans, mews, gasps sounds. Every so often Louis raises his torso pushing up off of Niall but usually this has Harry siding a hand up Louis’ back to gently push him back down to lay down like to be patient long across Niall’s lap. This not before Louis has demonstrated a few beautiful poses where he arches his back and tilts his bum, usually with a wiggle, even if Harry’s got a finger buried in him. Clearly this is not just for show; it is to alternate the angle of Harry’s digits in him, maybe making Harry’s finger brush his sweet spot. This a sign he wants to get to riding dick. 

With another such a lift and arch, impaled on Harry’s longest finger, Louis finds Niall’s lips. He kisses Niall long and deep. Those looking at this, them not know to Louis, Niall, Harry, Zayn and Liam, and all catch sight of Louis’ cock being made hard. He’s aroused, ready, wanting it. So again is Niall sporting yet another erection. 

Smooth as a cat, once more, Louis climbs up on the amp, leaving Harry’s finger. He sets himself with Niall between his parted thighs, his legs bent folding under him as he comes straddling Niall, face to face. This affords everyone a view of his bum as his arm goes around Niall so he can take ahold of Niall’s cock with his hand reaching around and under himself. Once Louis has the knob pushing at his entrance, his other arm stabilizing himself by wrapping around Niall’s shoulders, he works Niall’s dick very modestly at his entrance by rubbing Niall’s slit against his wet, prepped hole. 

”Gonna take the birthday boy for a ride now.” Louis softly informs Niall. 

”Oh Louis, you are so hot.” Niall says as his hands cup Louis’ arse pulling the cheeks wide like he wants it so bad. This makes the view of Niall’s cock barely breaching Louis’ entrance keenly visible through the club not just to those five who believe they are alone. 

Louis keeps bumping his entrance to press down on Niall just ever so slight like to play with the dick where its circumference is greatest. To sensitize Niall’s slit, Every never on the head of his cock. Louis owns Niall with this. 

“Oh god, mother fucking, god, fuck,” Niall gets flushed red again, “fucking hot, tight, fuck...” 

Louis silences him with his mouth, Niall is forced to take Louis’ tongue. Louis is offer his body but he’s no submissive here. 

When Louis breaks off the kiss he has taken Niall’s dick more fully so the entirety of Niall’s knob is pushed past the tightness of the firm ring of muscle. Louis is now free to have both his arms around Niall’s shoulders. He does this and he presses his forehead into Niall’s. 

“I’d like you to try to breathe baby, before I sit on all of you or you’ll pass out before I get you off.” 

Niall does a rapid affirmative head shake. “You’re just so hot and tight.” Once Niall gets the words out he does a hiccup-like sound. 

“Okay baby, I’m gonna make you feel good. So let yourself relax, deep breaths. Gonna fuck you now.” 

Half the men watching are doing as Zayn and Liam are doing, dicks out, in hand working themselves. The other half have already creamed their jeans. Only Harry remains buttoned up. Reserved probably because Harry knows later he’s going to have Louis again and again. He’s enjoying the kick of seeing his bottom play on Niall’s body. 

Once Louis begins pleasuring himself on Niall he also coos some little checks on his partner. “Have to breathe, remember baby”, “Oh you feel so good”, “breathe, breathe, breathe”, “Oh baby, Oh, good, good”, it goes on with Niall seemingly speechlessly trying to stay conscious under this power bottom. Louis builds the dicking to a pace that is rapid. Each downward slide has an increasingly loud, wetter sound to it when his bum slaps the top of Niall’s legs under him. Louis has taken on a stunning sheen that enhances his honey-tone skin. Niall has returned to his intense aroused red shade. When Niall comes after a short time being fucked by Louis, his hands grip Louis’ arse so tight that his fingers makes tush where he is gripped white. He howls out his pleasure. It has to be its never felt like this for Niall comes and begins to cry over the overwhelming goodness of this, his first orgasm inside the body of another. 

Louis tenderly shushes him. Lovingly kisses over Niall’s face. He takes himself up releasing Niall’s dick with a gush of come slipping from his body. Three pairs of hands stabilize these two. To be certain the way Louis remains hard and unfinished, suggests he’s ready to go as is. Certifying this, after he gets one quick praising kiss from Harry who then says “Good boy sweet cheeks, good boy”, Louis goes to grab ahold of Zayn’s posting erection. Giving Zayn a few wanks in a hand that has brushed Zayn’s own hand away, Louis speaks with a coy tone. 

“Let’s pretend today is January 12th.”


	7. It Takes Two

Niall considers Louis’ proposition a sign that he should get off the amp. He does as Louis takes to wrapping his arms around Zayn, turning Zayn as he kisses Zayn so Zayn is backed into the amp. Pressing Zayn there he continues to kiss Zayn as he keeps in his hands Zayn’s erection which Lou’s lazily wanks. Louis’ own cock still showing his own want for more. After a minute or two or kissing Harry makes himself a part of this twosome. He presses into them kissing Louis’ shoulders and neck, with a hand he caresses Louis’ arse.

“Gonna get fucked by Zayn now are we?” 

Louis mumbles a “mmm, hum” through their kiss. 

Harry makes a series of playful slaps across Louis’ bum. “My, my all those men last night stirred the fire in you...” Harry says, adding “maybe we should hang out at gay clubs more often.” 

That said Harry pulls Louis away from Zayn. Makes Louis kiss him. Once he’s finished a kiss that looks possessive he turns Louis around and folds him over the amp. There he runs his hand over Louis’ back, rubs one bum cheek before slapping it rather hard, hard enough to make Louis jerk.

“Maybe you would have liked to be bent over like this and take them until you couldn’t walk?”

Louis must affirm that though it’s hard to hear him. “How about if we pretend Zayn is some mysterious stranger?” 

Harry pulls Zayn to himself taking Zayn in his arms turned so Zayn faces Louis. Harry reaches around Zayn as he is standing with his body pressing into Zayn’s backside the two of them together facing a prone Louis. This allows Harry to take ahold of Zayn’s rigid cock with one hand. He pushes Zayn against Louis.

Zayn has no control of this; Harry handling Zayn’s cock to slide it making it stroke the crevice between Louis’ plump cheeks, a bottom wet with Niall’s cum. 

Harry growls into Zayn’s ear. One hand holding Zayn’s dick the other occasionally whipping Louis on the arse, “Want in this sweet, sweet arse? Feel his heat for you? He wants it see how he submissively stands here, legs parted, wanting to be whipped, fucked, whipped and fucked, so hard that he cries? Why else would he bend over like this, waiting, wanting? Hes crawled of one dick to come away wanting more. He’s probably wants your hand on his prick, he does, but don’t give it to him.” 

This dark, seedy scene Harry is painting gets more intense when Harry makes Niall and Liam join in. 

“Pin his arms.” Harry says nodding to direct them to take Louis limbs that are extended up to help him stay in place where he is laying over the amp. Each of them grip a bicep with one hand and a wrist with the other. Surprisingly they both find it erotic to do this role play. Liam had released himself from the binding of his pants and his erection is so prominently presented he basically finds his cock extends to within a couple nice of Louis’ mouth given how Liam is standing on the side of the amplifier that Louis has his face turned. 

Everyone watching can’t help but wonder. What will Liam do? What will Harry do? 

Harry is still growing into Zayn’s neck and ear. “Want to be in his hole but you have to make him beg for it. Go on, make him beg.” 

Three hands, one Harry’s, two Zayn’s work Louis’ bum, rub his back as Zayn begins to be what Harry asks. A tool. 

“Beg for my dick, sweet cheeks. Beg for a dicking. Wanna hear your neediness for cock.” 

“Please give me it, bury your dick in me, deep, hard, wreck me, pleeeaasse.” 

There is a nice quality to the sound of Louis’ voice as he whines for this dicking. 

Harry doesn’t make it easy for either Zayn or Louis as he keeps his hand controlling the process. He lets Zayn feel only the head of his cock pushing half its girth into Louis’ hole. Questioning them with Zayn made stopped in a barley breached place. 

“How is this? How do you like having almost some but not enough of your pleasure?” 

A laugh leaves Zayn’s mouth. It’s hardly a normal laugh. “Fuck Harry you’re cruel. He’s so tight, rode Niall and yet still so tight, hot, so hot, so tight an ass, fucking bitch.” 

Who is the bitch? Louis? Harry? 

Harry pulls Zayn away then pushes him back. This time he sinks Zayn’s cock in some depth that can’t be exactly known to those who watch from afar, but both Zayn and Louis give an audible gasp, moan morphing into some mumbled mess of words. 

Then Harry makes Zayn stay stuffed with his cock part way imbedded but perhaps far too short of what Zayn and Louis need where Harry’s stills Zayn’s action. 

“Mother fucking bitch” Zayn says. This confirms that it must be Harry that he curses. 

Louis brings his head up only to be gripped by his arms tighter by Liam and Niall as he begins his pleads. “Please babe, give me more of Zayn’s cock, don’t tease me, babe, please.” 

“Oh baby we both know you can come on nothing more than a finger, or my tongue rimming you. You like to get really desperate, don’t you? You really don’t need every inch of his dick.” 

It’s ridiculous how wrapped up in his sadistic tease Harry has the four lads and the crowd watching. Who knew Harry had this cruel side. 

Louis begins cursing Harry with the explicatives flowing from his mouth while Harry let’s Zany have less and less depth of penetration in one, two, three, four drives into Louis’ hole. Each successively shallower thrust is meant to torment until at last Harry pulls Zayn out completely and resumes sliding Zayn’s angry red-looking cock between cum-wet cheeks. 

It looks like Liam and Niall have to use a lot of force to keep Louis pinned. Maybe Louis is actually mad because his scorching curses are words non one would say to someone they love which is probably why Harry issues his next order. 

“Liam would you shut him up.” 

Liam is quick to take one hand off Louis’ arm and with that hand presenting his cock he catches Louis with an open mouth such that he stuffs his massive dick in without any politeness or hesitation. Louis chokes on it. Liam pulls back a little but Niall joins the effort to muffle Louis by using one hand to grip Louis’ hair for helping forcing him to take Liam. 

Once Louis’ mouth is stuffed with dick Harry drops his hand away on the next penetration when he puts Zayn in Louis, allowing for the forcing of Zayn’s entire length deep and full. Bottoming out in Louis for the first time makes Zayn chant with praise to god mixed with “fucks”. 

Zayn can’t do more than hold still bottomed there as Harry forces him to stay so. Seeing how Liam is fucking Louis’ mouth so rough as to make Louis eyes tear from the mass of Liam being way much too much makes the crowd watching hush to on edge struggling to hear every little squeak and desperate sound from the pinned, split-roasted pixie. 

Harry relinquishes control of Zayn again with another order. Perhaps Harry is aware Louis has become too overwhelmed to be tortured like this for long. “Wreck him Zayn. Wreck this fabulous arse of his.” 

Zayn shakes his head affirmative and eagerly gets to impaling Louis at his pace choosing to go as hard and fast as he can. He hits bottom again and again until he has to let go in an orgasmic nirvana. When Zayn does this, his cock is buried fully, his bum visible as his pants have been worked down by Harry to expose Zayn’s arse, is clenched tight as he broadcast his pleasure in a series of shout much too loud and animalistic for one to recognize as Zayn or human words. 

“That’s right, breed him deep. Hit his sweet spot like you want. Fill him with your seed, fill him so full that we’ll have to have Liam fuck it out of his sloppy hole.”


	8. Pleading for More

In the beginning they came together in 2010 as one of hundreds with shared hopes of the making it to the coveted boys category of XFactor competition. For Liam (and Louis) the decision to be passed over had been a scorching extra deep as both has tried out previously felt certain a third tryout would be futile. 

But when the decision was made that they would be offered a chance to proceed in the the groups category they made a commitment to each other. They would do anything for the others. They were one together now. Wherever one went the others would follow. One Direction. 

*** 

Harry pulls Liam by his shirt from where he was assisting pinning Louis, at Louis’ side, to where he makes a space for Liam by shoving the spent Zayn away. Harry turns to Liam to begin kissing Liam, Liam allowing this, also allowing Harry to take the unzipped jeans Liam wears to below his bum, more completely freeing Liam’s massive cock. 

Harry goes to his knees at Liam’s feet stroking the cock, wet from Louis’ mouth as Harry stares up at Liam. 

In th dark club breaths of the watchers are held as all are certain Harry is going to follow Louis and suck on the rather frightening large thing that is Liam’s equipment. Instead Harry pulls off after a few pumps on Liam’s challenging length, smiles with that dimple-framed, adorable smile of his, his green eyes that seem to sparkle like the elbaite tourmaline while he makes his deepest thoughts known for all to hear.

“One thing for certain, as big and fat as Louis’ bum is, I don’t think Niall or Zayn have nailed him just quite right. See he has so much flesh, his bum so voluptuous, it is really hard to pond him thorough enough. Which is why we need this horse dick of yours to break him... I want you to get lost in his big round bum, distracted by hot walls testing your stamina. If you’re going to be Daddy Direction like all the little fan-girls say that you are than you're gonna have got to punish Louis with this huge dick of yours. Fuck him until he screams for his daddy to give him mercy.”

Harry really hasn’t gotten more than that out before men watching are made to extract themselves if they are not in hand already. Jermey, like most the others are seduced to be part of this performance art by running their hands the length of their dicks or perhaps helping a member near by as they exchange their handjobs.

Harry stands up after kissing the head of Liam’s dick. Aroused like he is now, Liam is so large he has to hold himself or his massive cock droops under the weight of it. It’s just so large. Had Louis tried to grip it when Liam fucked his mouth Louis’ hand would not have come around much of its girth. Perhaps this is why when they first formed as a group Liam had many a dream of fucking Louis silent. For once Louis came out of his initial “quiet shell” they learned he is impossible to shut up. His is why as Zayn took Louis minutes ago it was rather enjoyable for Liam to make Louis suffer choking on his dick. He frequently has fantazised about that; methods of silencing the loud, loud, ever-mischievous Louis, sassy Louis.

This, this however is different. 

Louis is still lying over the amp, Niall and Zayn have him pinned there, his bum prominently presented. Both Niall and Zayn pet Louis’ head and back with Louis standing legs slightly spread the inside of his legs coated in a slick of cum. He smells like them, Niall’s jizz, Zayn’s jizz. He should be disgusting for he is so filthy with their spunk and sweat coating him except somehow Louis is not. 

When Liam begins to play with the bubble butt tinged red from slaps bum he points out a fact. How accurate Liam can’t possible know but this adds to the irony. 

”Last night I saw the way the crowd yearned for you to be made like this. So many gay men with erections outlined in their pants, you with that frosting smearing it on yourself, knowing full well any one of them would have loved to make you bent over like this. I bet as soon as they reached a private spot, everyone in the audience was jerking themselves off for the thought of you, the feel of you, your taste, your smell. It’s strong in here right now. The smell of men. Men aroused by the thought of you. I can almost smell the crowd it is so thick with what your fat arse does to men, to us, to me.”

Louis shakes off Zayn and Niall standing to turn to Liam. Sure enough when he kisses Liam while taking ahold of Liam’s dick his hand is challenged to manage the grip. “Daddy.” Louis says when he extracts his tongue that was diving into Liam’s mouth, releasing Liam’s dick, deciding to slap Liam’s face lightly, playfully, Louis puts himself back on th amp with his bum presented. 

He wiggles his arse. Pulls on his cheeks giving Liam a peek at his entrance. It’s no longer a tiny pink little thing. Because of Niall and Zayn he is now red, not so tight. It still looks might small for accepting as much as what Liam has. Louis puts a couple of his own fingers in himself, pulling them out after that makes an impression such that Liam moans seeing this act, only to have to bear to watch as Louis sucks on the fingers humming the idea suggested that the cum taste on the fingers is pleasing for him. 

“Big daddy,” Louis says smiling coy, bravely with a measure of sass after his fingers are sucked clean, “punish me with that monster cock of yours for liking the tast of my brothers. Birthday early for Daddy.” 

Louis puts himself back on the amp his bum presented. His hands go to his cheeks and he parts them. “Pleeeaase” he says. 

Perhaps it’s because Zayn and Niall are again hard themselves and working their restored erections their own hands that none of this party of five hear the sounds around them. The sounds of the men watching who are beating themselves off. 

Yet here Louis is Pleading for More, wiggling his booty, pulling his cheeks parted to present himself, his hole while well fucked, open, red with wear is still much smaller than the meat Liam is going to stuff in it. And Liam is not just large around he is also considerably longer than Niall or Zayn. Liam’s hesitation has Harry interjecting. 

“Liam. Fill him with that. Look he wants it. He’s always wanted your cock. Why do you think he messes with you so much on stage? He likes the idea of you overpowering him.” 

Once again the youngest of them, Harry, seemingly sweet Harry, has a secret kink that trends to a dark side. “I wanna watch that, see if you can make him cry.” This sadistic statement gives Liam the idea that Louis likes it rough. Harry wouldn’t actually want Louis hurt. They all know Harry could never want that. All anyone has to do is look at Harry in those moments when Louis is being Louis and Harry bites his lower lips while watching Louis unaware of how goofy he looks because he is wrapped in his love and admiration for his lover. 

Beside Louis does always seem to confine his insecurities by choosing to seek out new and endless ways to be a pest, an annoyance, a bit of a bitch. Often during interviews Louis drips with sarcasm particularly when it’s in defense of Harry or any of the other boys. 

As for now Louis drips of cum, literally, and the need for more dick. 

Liam lays his cock on Louis’ arse to get a measure of the scale. With the crack being a center line, one cheek supporting the mass of Liam’s dick it’s clear that as fat as Louis’ bum is the size of Liam overlaying his body shows that Liam is indeed a monster. Fat, long. Potentially destructive. His cock spans half of the cheek on which it rests and seems to extend a length that would penetrate far deeper than the depth of Louis’ bottom. How can Louis manage to take such a thing? 

Before Liam can think about this too much more fearing he will devastate tiny Louis. Harry asks. “Louis what do you want baby?” 

”Daddy Liam plundering me hole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spliced update, short, sorry had too much to do but wanted the pace to be fastest/soonest ... comment if you are enjoying this.


	9. Divine

Liam hesitates but a soft “please” from Louis is reassuring.

He lines up his knob to Louis’ entrance. Once he puts his slit to press to the red hole Louis feels the pressure and says “yaasss, please Liam”.

Liam obeys the prone twink. He pushes himself against a rim well worked yet it offers resistance to his size. “Hold on sweet thing, if this hurts we stop.”

Harry pets Louis’ hair before pulling on a handful of it to make Louis raise his face enough so their lips can meet for a brief kiss. As this requires Louis’ back arch he becomes more the picture of twink perfection. Prone, presented, pleading for it. Once they’ve broken the kiss Harry lets Liam know he is a go. 

“Fill him with that thing. He wants it.”

Liam begins a slow penetration. Louis gasps out a tiny cry of pain but catches himself as Liam stops. “Louis?”

“M-m-more p-pleeaase.” Louis manages to say. Beside him Zayn and Niall have their hands busy each with one on Louis’ back, another working their erections. Harry stays beside Louis too, near his head, his hands brushing Louis’ hair, wiping sweat that trickles from his hairline indicating his physical exertion in taking Liam is high despite the first two dickings that should have prepped him for Liam’s size. 

Liam pushes ever more deep. He has to stop with his cock half buried. It’s partly because it’s too intense for him and partly because he can see Louis has taken to breathing with heaving breaths. The smaller lad’s rib cage is visibly projecting an element of strain. Liam can’t do this. If feels so good but it screams “so wrong”.

“So wrong”, Liam says before he knows it’s words that’s left his lips. “M’sorry Louis, this is so wrong. You’re so small, hot yes, tight, so tight it feels so good but baby this Daddy is gonna break you open your too delicate.”

Louis pulls himself off Liam taking ahold of the amp to use his arms to do so and to shuffle himself up on the amp. The crowd in the dark, Jeremy can see how as he is on knees on this raised equipment the all of him. His golden skin and delicate features, voluptuous thighs, plumb bottom, full hips, tiny waist all, all of it glistening with sweat, hint of red accentuating everything about home that says “made for cock” so it must be maddening for Liam to break off. According to Liam it is break off or break this body.

Louis displaying himself on his throne where he kneels speaks with his voice raspy but strong. He puts his hands on his hips a classic Sassmaster move for anyone who has studied this boyband sensation. “You can’t break me, big dick or not, I can’t be broken!”

Like that Louis slaps Liam on the face, the slap again a thing Louis has been seen to do countless times in the footage made of the band, always in video it seemed playful but this time there is evidentially a sting to the slap because Liam’s head jerks. At the instant he jerks Louis gives him another hallmark hassament far to common between them; Louis grips Liam’s chest twisting a nipple so that the head jerk is followed by Liam grabbing for stopping the source of the pain as the twist is likely more severe than for mere play.

Sliding off of the amp Louis orders his tormented daddy. “Sit please. You can let me do all the work.”

Liam looks around at the other three. “I’d do what he says if I were you.” Harry says. Zayn and Niall nod agreement. 

Liam gets his pants fully off with the help of Zayn, Harry and Niall before he proceeds to sit on the amp as he is directed. Louis climbs onto him. Unlike with Niall, who he was face to face, this time Louis is sat with Liam under him facing away this making it so Liam has the best view of Louis’ fat ass as Louis intends to see this fucking through.

Louis twist so he can offer Liam a kiss. Liam goes for it, his arms going around Louis. One hand finds Louis’ erection and pumps it, the other hand caresses Louis where it cradles him, his rib cage. Again this calls attention to how delicate Louis is. Liam’s fingers brush over a rib cage that shows how lithe and small he is. It’s really only ass and thighs that have meat on them. If Louis body were sculpted for the eons to admire the future criticism would be there could never have been a male form made like this. Made for fucking.

Louis’ kiss must placate Liam, mollify him to go on. That, or the feeling a full tush being pressesed into his belly. When Louis takes ahold of Liam’s huge dick to proceed once more there is no argument. 

“Gonna ride you now Liam. Be a good daddy. Give me a rough ride.”

It’s about this time that some percentage of the men who’ve wanked off once or twice already feel themselves needing to come again. The sinfulness of this cock-slut twink is remarkable. From the looks of it only Harry seems unsurprised by Louis, controlled, paced. Harry still wears his pants closed up. 

Louis takes Liam into him with another gasp that boarders indication of pain. He pants immediately as he does this punishment, taking Liam inch by inch, with hips rocking like to use the part of Liam imbedded to work himself looser. 

“Oh god Lou-u-isss, son of a bitch, you’re so so so fucking tight, hot, fuck...”

Louis gives out a “yas” as he starts posting there. He’s only got about four inches or so Liam in him. There’s another six between his body and Liam’s lap exposed as Louis does this shallow dick riding. His erection slap, slap, slaps leaving everyone watching to have to endure a desire to like the idea of touching it. How can Harry, Niall and Zayn ignore it when they are so close and Louis’ lovely prick looks wanting of attention? It is likely Harry is leaving himself more withdrawn from this because he has a sadistic kink that is somehow being fulfilled watching Louis. It’s also likely that Niall and Zayn are following his lead. Both are ever more invested in working their erections than fawning over Louis. 

Louis makes a sudden change in his cock riding after several minutes of the shallow dick riding; he decides to go all in and sets himself down fully on Liam’s massive length. Where ten inches goes can’t be reconciled by those watching but when he does this both he and Liam cry out. 

Liam sounds like its ecstasy. “OH, OH, OH GOD, FUCK M E G O D!”

Louis winches and murmurs a “narr, uhhh, ha, ha, ahh”.

It can’t be good, can it? Harry grips Louis’ hair at the back of his head, kisses him. “Okay baby? Take it slow.”

Louis’ chest is heaving, he nods. His hands hold Harry to stay close as both remain grabbling on Harry like Louis would collapse without Harry to his side. 

“He sososo big.” Louis murmurs. “No stop, no, no stop.” Louis adds with a desperation in his raspy, gasp-determined words.

From there he starts to fuck himself on the full length of Liam’s dick. The room is the most silent it has been been because everyone is holding their breath for Louis.

It’s the sound of slap, slap, slap as Louis wet bottom smacks Liam’s skin each time he bottoms out. Louis panting, whining little sounds of pleasure edged with pain, Liam groaning his much too much pleasure. He makes efforts to praise Louis, encourage him but whenever Louis bottoms on him the pleasure renders Liam momentarily mute. Mostly Liam makes little laughs of delirium like a man going mad being fucked so good.

Why has Louis not come? Maybe now there is too much an edge of pain, but for sure he is oblivious of all but this transcendental determination to ride Liam to orgasm. 

“Louis baby, I know what you need. May I, may we?” Harry asks as he softly kisses over Louis’ face, Louis still grappling on Harry like his life depends of some strength he drawls from his closet dom.

Louis shakes his head rapidly. He is surely capable of no more as his breathing looks ragged.

“Suck these.” Harry says to Zayn and Niall. 

And like Romulus and Ramos at the teets of the wolf the two lads go to Louis’ nips as ordered to suckle them. Harry goes down on Louis’ cock. He sinks all of it into his mouth. He reaches a hand up, offers Louis his fingers for Louis to suck.

It’s this that sends Louis into climax. The climax takes Liam too. Liam howls our a moan so loud he should be hoarse from it for days. It’s nice however for those watching this exhibition. It gives them cover. That and how Zayn and Naill stop sucking Louis’ nips as they too come with one direction shared in their placement. All cum is shot on Louis’ chest and belly as he collapses back onto Liam. Harry coming off Louis spent dick to make sure he lays centered, not to fall off the side with Liam being slick with sweat.

Once Liam has reclined back, Louis lying flat back on top of Liam’s, a dick still making his hole plugged, Harry lifts Louis’ legs. He parts them. It’s likely some time soon Liam will slip out because the slick of cum leaks from a stretched hole. Taking his knees, Harry offering Louis’ dysfunctional legs for Zayn and Niall to stabilize so Harry lap at Louis’ hole as it still holds Liam’s cock. Harry laps, licks and hums letting the entire room know without words he likes the way Liam’s cum taste as it begins to ooze out of Louis despite how temporarily Liam’s cock remains buried in a hole so wet before with the cum of two others but now it’s a mix of the three. 

Harry’s sounds of delight suggests he finds the taste of them, the mix of all of them, divine. 

Once last lap and Harry states his thoughts. “So long a wait until August 29 of next but should hope this should hold you over for a little while. Maybe for week or two? Happy Birthday all of you.”.


	10. Milky White and Warm Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction.

With Louis’ torso coated in jizz, cum continuing dripping from a hole that must surely be obliterated, he looks precisely like the imagine suggested the night before when he smeared himself with cake-frosting. He’s cradled by Liam who is content to lie there with an exhausted Louis laying on top of him. 

What remains the question is Harry. Harry hasn’t so much as even loosen any of his clothing. Not a single piece of it was attempted to be removed through this entire process of Louis riding Niall, fucked by Zayn, back to cock riding again with Daddy Liam. How, why, has Harry been so good at keeping himself fully dressed? As is Harry current trend in fashion he has on a men’s blazer very similar to the one he wore the night before. The fact that he hasn’t even shedded this jacket he wears is astonishing if not outright odd.

“And you my love,” Louis says to Harry with a hand lifting to reach for Harry while Louis continues to contentedly lay on Liam as a backrest, “what about you?”

Harry laughs. He moves to lean down and kiss Louis long and deep. His hand finds Louis’ cock while they kiss and there his hand plays with Louis. Louis who had an erection through two of the dickings, only came when Liam impaled him fully with his monstrous cock with the added sensations of Zayn and Niall teasing his nips as Harry sucked him off.

And yet the now surely spent, exhausted twink whose bottomed for three is finding some pleasure in being played with by his lover because as they kiss, Harry handling his dick, his balls, he begins to harden up becoming aroused again by Harry. 

Would this cock slut possible want still more?

Harry pulls away from the kiss. “Louis would you like to round out this birthday party with more?”

Louis shakes his head and takes a hold of Harry with arms threading around Harry’s neck suggesting he needs Harry’s assist to move. Harry lifts Louis off of Liam taking him to lay him on the floor. Harry happens to notice something as he moves to join Louis on the floor coming to slip between Louis’ parted legs. 

“Oh hey, here’s my charm.” Harry says as he picks up the small silver thing that was the supposed reason for their visit.

Harry puts the charm in his jacket pocket. 

The inside jacket pocket at his chest. 

When his hand comes out of the deposit he has replaced the charm with a possession he had kept hidden in the jacket chest pocket all this time.

A tubular-shaped pink item, ten inches long. 

“Lookie at what we have here?” Harry says. He begins to remove his clothes. Liam, Niall and Zayn don’t crowd them but look on same as the hidden audience all sharing a keen interest in what Harry has come up with from tucked within his jacket pocket.

Harry has brought a vibrator. Louis laughs. He has his legs bent and parted. Seeing the vibrator not only elicits the laughter but also has him giving his thighs a rub like they are a tingle of excitement. His cock gets ever stiffer yet. 

“You got this idea after last night didn’t you Harry?”

“Um hum.” Harry says as he begins to take all his clothes off. Harry’s exposed body is lanky and milky white; a stark contrast to Louis’ curves and golden skin which looks much like warm honey.

“So when we got home, your talk of a fantasy, how you’d like to fuck me after letting every man here last night have me first posed a big problem. How to fill me with you and you alone because I’d be so ruined in your imagination of all those men having me. Sort of like I am now. Niall, Zayn, Liam’s big dick all leaving me wrecked like you’d imagined. So much me being destroyed the only way to feel me properly tight is to double stuff me now. Isn’t that right Harry? You and your toy, is that your plan? Is that why we had to come look for the charm, but the charm wasn’t there before was it? You dropped it here a bit ago, maybe when Niall was the distraction, or Zayn. Or maybe just minutes ago when me and Liam were fucking?”

“Well Louis you know I’m very proud that I call this big fat booty of yours mine, but it has been dream of mine I needed fulfill, to watch what is like to when others plunder you. But having you after others have used you doesn’t mean I’m left with sloppy seconds if done properly. Here, you put this how it feels right.”

Handing Louis the vibrator Harry takes himself in hand, lining himself up for entering Louis. Harry’s erection has filled out fully while they talked about how the other lads were Harry’s props, used to play a role in some fantasy Harry had conjured after the group’s performance at the club the night before. Even the so-called lost charm was merely an excuse to act out some scene of Harry’s imagination at the setting inspiring his fantasy.

It is apparent there is no resistance to Harry, endowed as he is, as he stuffs himself into Louis with ease. He buries himself balls deep perhaps needing his pleasure more than his earlier composure let on. Louis quickly follows Harry’s act to fill him by shoving the vibrator into himself once he’s got it on the setting Louis seems to know that Harry likes. 

So being double-stuffed Harry and Louis grind themselves with the toy. A rhythmic dicking by Harry topping Louis hardly keeps Louis from arching and rolling his pelvis under Harry to allow angling the hold of the vibrator so to pleasure them both. The way Louis must engage his thigh muscles to do this work makes him look all the more gorgeous as he struggles to work his hips, grinding in complement to his lover’s movements. Despite the challenge to grind just right Louis has one hand which never leaves Harry’s comparatively little booty. Playfully Louis slaps it as his other hand works to control the vibrator within him.

It is a beautiful union to watch how these two have melted into one, fluid, dancelike entity. Soft sounds of pleasure come from Louis’ lips. Every so often Harry whines and gasps lies he’s not wanting to feel this good this fast, perhaps too fast. Harry is not without making his wishes known between murmurs of pleasure and a few wandering kisses which he places everywhere on Louis accept Louis’ lips. Most likely Harry avoids muffling Louis because, like everyone watching, Harry wants to hear Louis’ little mewing sounds. The twink voice is perfect when it becomes broken with quips mixed in breathy moans. With Harry fucking Louis it’s different kind of vocal than what it was when Louis was with the others, hinting that when Harry is in Louis this is his lover and not just some role-play fuck; Louis’ vulnerability is more raw, exposed, honest.

“When you fill the need to come you must come with that inside you, not vibrating, just filling you so I feel your walls tighten on me, each tremble mine to own, owning you, like each time the others had you you were still only mine because you wouldn’t come for them would you? No, not until you felt my lips on you, so good, good boy, your booty, all of you m i n e. Tell me baby, can you do that? Come when you need to with this toy and me filling you full and deep?” 

After Harry’s shared thoughts he stills for a bit before Louis can answer clearly compelled to kiss through the answer. As they kiss the focus becomes the contrast of Harry’s body, as pale as porcelain, to Louis’ honey warm hue. Their bodies conjoined is both gorgeous and simultaneously sinful. 

Harry breaks the kiss to share another confession remaining fully paused in his dicking for a few seconds with Louis pinned under him. “Look at what this big, sinful booty of yours makes me do, Louis, it makes me want to give you to some others just for the erotic pleasure of watching you...”. 

Louis gives Harry a hard slap on the ass, “But you’re all I ever need now fuck me please. You said if I were good you’d be bad.” 

The dynamics expressed between these two is a paradox. It always seems in public like Harry is so sweet and a little goofy as if part of him is stuck in childhood. Louis also seems like a child; except in his case a precocious, brat too quick to sass or smart off. Here before a crowd of strangers they expose themselves as perhaps something more complex. Harry might be as obsessed with Louis’ fat booty and delicate features as anyone but he holds Louis as a prisoner to his hidden, dirtier side disguised by his cherub beauty and his crafted charm. 

“Give me this.” Harry growls. He takes Louis from feet planted, bent legs parted to making Louis’ legs repositioned so that Louis has to grip at Harry’s waist with his legs. This gives Harry better dominance to affect Louis with his trusts. Harry also takes from Louis the vibrator that is embedded in Louis which Harry now controls how fuck Louis with it in coordination with his cock. 

Louis looks to struggle a little, writhe, and let out little noises of enduring some cruelty yet liking it somehow as a series, “Oh Harry, ah, ah, ah fuck, oh Harry, oh fuck”, gasps out between all the other little noises Louis pants out as Harry fucks him with dick and a vibrator. 

The other three lads of One Direction sport new erections again, aroused, riveted, as all are at the club by Harry’s manhandling mix of tender and torture. 

Everyone living the fantasy catches the changes to the sounds from Louis. His soft speak of “Oh Harry, ah, ah, ah fuck, oh Harry, oh fuck” gasped out become more whines, more moans, more mumbles. The first shudder visible to the onlookers has Harry confirming with a “YES” between all the other little noises Louis pants out as Harry fucks him with increased ferocity as Louis climaxes. 

Harry pushes on giving Louis praise, “Oh yes, yes, yes baby, come for me, oh yes, yes baby.” 

Harry sounds strained to get those words out. The guess is that he feels Louis’ body ripping a response from his. Louis’ body is seen to quake with splats of ejacualte coming in pulses to land on himself mostly. Those watching see how Harry pulls himself, his toy out only because he himself has begun his own orgasm. He intends to add his jizz to Louis’ on Louis’ body only to immediately then be closed in around by the other three who Harry gives an approving nod and a “go for it”, a suggestion for Liam, Niall and Zayn to join in the cum-dump to coat Louis. 

Once again Louis is made to look like the image of himself much like the night before. This time however there’s no cake involved. A splattered twink lies exhausted completely content to be so used. 

Harry sets the vibrator down, straddles over Louis on hands and knees while he leans down to kiss Louis. Louis being kissed, looking such a mess inspires Liam to give them a moment together while he goes in search for a towel to clean off the soiled twink.

Dashing to the bar where he is sure there will be some bar towels Liam is startled to see Jeremy who has taken to dropping to the floor hoping not to be noticed. Liam is confronted with a grown man preferring to keep his presence secret because he puts his fingers to his lips to sign “silence” to which Liam only nods as he gets some towels returning offering them to Harry for cleaning off Louis.

Getting dressed Zayn and Niall gather the others clothes going into a banter about much of nothing as if none of this ever happened. Giddy with having maybe being a part of Harry’s fantasy. 

To Harry Liam directs a question not so hushed that Jeremy won’t easily hear. 

“So Harry, this little fantasy of yours, you sure this was a good idea? What if Jeremy was to walk in while we were doing this? What would you have said?” 

Harry laughs. His smug confidence brimming from his post-climax testosterone saturation perhaps. 

“Um, ‘Hi Jeremy, take a number’, maybe, I don’t know, might be kinda a turn on to see a truly manly older man being made to submit to being merely another toy, a pawn, to prime my boy’s arse for me.” 

Based on Liam’s question, Harry’s answer, Jeremy and a crowd of men are all left to wonder once the five lads leave, Louis riding piggy back on Harry because, well maybe the bootylicious can’t walk he’s been so used...should they have made their presence known? 

One can dream. 

*** 

The end. 

See me in hell for writing this work of fiction for the angels: Elmara, Sluttycockjock, JeNnYdAv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 207/2, 332/3, 457/4, 570/5 , 800/6, 917/7, 1021/8, 1080/9, 1304/10


End file.
